WHAT IS LOVE
by Zyx Fi
Summary: "Aku tidak peduli dengan status Top atau Bottom dalam hubungan menyimpangku ini. Aku hanya mencintai seseorang, hanya itu. Aku bisa jadi Top atau Bottom baginya, asalkan semuanya berdasarkan cinta. Aku mencintainya, ya hanya itu."
BAEKSOO STORY : WHAT IS LOVE

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Do kyungsoo

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

Summary :

" **Aku tidak peduli dengan status Top atau Bottom dalam hubungan menyimpangku ini. Aku hanya mencintai seseorang, hanya itu. Aku bisa jadi Top atau Bottom baginya, asalkan semuanya berdasarkan cinta. Aku mencintainya, ya hanya itu**."

* * *

Udah nulis ini cerita dari kemarin-kemarin, dan baru berani publish. Buat FF yang sebelumnya mudah-mudahan chapter selanjutnya bisa diupdate besok. Tapi hari ini aku pengen publish ini dulu. Maaf ceritanya gaje. Lagi suka baeksoo sih, jadinya bikin beginian. Sekali lagi, maapkan aku semuanyaaaaaaaaaaa...

* * *

***Happy Reading***

* * *

Aku masih berdiri disamping pintu kereta, menatap pemuda bermata bulat nan manis yang sedang duduk diseberang sana. Jarak kami tidak terlalu jauh dan suasana kereta sedang tidak ramai sehingga aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Sudah beberapa kali aku menaiki kereta yang sama dengannya, aku merasa ini cuma sebuah kebetulan tapi entah kenapa tiap aku bertemu dengannya dikereta ini selalu dengan posisi yang sama. Aku yang berdiri disamping pintu kereta dan dia duduk disana. Aku berharap kali ini dia dapat melihatku, aku si orang asing yang telah berani menatapnya diam-diam.

Dari tampangnya dia seperti anak kuliahan, masih beberapa tahun lebih muda dariku. Dia benar-benar terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan, entah kenapa aku jadi begitu tertarik padanya. Haruskah kali ini aku turun dipemberhentian yang sama dengannya lalu mengajaknya berkenalan? Apa itu terlalu cepat? Apa itu tidak aneh? Apa dia akan langsung mengira aku adalah gay yang diam-diam tertarik padanya? Kurasa kali ini aku begitu dilema. Tidak tidak! Ini tidak baik, aku masih merasa terluka karena si bajingan Chanyeol itu. Tidak mungkin aku tertarik dengan orang lain secepat ini. Tapi pesonanya lebih kuat daripada bajingan dominan itu, pemuda bermata bulat itu begitu tenang, cara berjalannya begitu santai dan terkesan sederhana. Tak seperti si Chanyeol itu yang suka tebar pesona pada siapapun, oh Tuhan kuharap aku cepat melupakan Chanyeol busuk itu. Dan apakah kali ini Tuhan mengirim makhluk menakjubkan seperti pemuda itu untukku?

Aku kembali memperhatikannya, kali ini dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan seperti mengetik sebuah pesan. Sesekali ia tersenyum menatap ponselnya itu, ah apakah itu pesan dari kekasihnya? Atau… kini ia mulai berdiri dan aku tersadar bahwa sebentar lagi kereta berhenti distasiun, dan sepertinya aku memutuskan untuk berkenalan dengannya. Ya, kurasa ini harus.

Dia berjalan mendahuluiku, dan tepat saat dia berjalan agak jauh aku mulai mengikutinya. Ah apakah aku sudah mirip seperti orang yang mencurigakan? Dan tiba-tiba dia berhenti, kemudian berbalik kearahku, menatapku tajam tanpa arti, aku tak mengerti apa yang digambarkan dari sorot matanya yang tajam itu. Yang kutahu saat ini adalah, aku sangat tertarik.

"Maaf apa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya nya sambil berjalan kearahku.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku, tuan?" tambahnya.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat.

"Aku bisa melaporkanmu kepada pihak berwajib disini karena kau telah mengganggu kenyamanan orang lain. Meski aku tahu tampangmu bukan criminal tapi kau sungguh menggangguku, tuan. Bisakah kau tak mengikutiku? Kurasa aku tak punya musuh, jadi tak mungkin ada orang suruhan yang mengikutiku lalu membunuhku, uh kurasa itu terlalu dramatis." Katanya padaku.

Aku tersenyum padanya, bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu pada orang yang belum dikenalnya? Ah benar-benar lucu bukan? Dan kurasa aku benar-benar harus memulai ini.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun." Kataku sambil memasang tangan ingin berjabat.

"Hah?" Dia seperti terkaget.

"Kita sudah beberapa kali bertemu disatu kereta dan aku selalu memperhatikanmu." Aku mengungkapkan hal sebenarnya.

"Jadi kau mengikutiku hanya untuk berkenalan denganku, tuan?" Tanya pemuda yang kini berdiri tepat didepanku ini.

"Ya begitulah, maaf karena telah mengganggumu." Kataku.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" lanjutku.

Dia menunjukan seringainya padaku, ditambah dengan tatapan indahnya yang mengarah padaku. Kemudian dia menyebutkan namanya.

"Do Kyungsoo." Singkat, penuh arti dan sulit dilupa begitulah caranya menyebutkan namanya.

Aku meminum kembali coffe latte milikku tanpa mengalihkan padanganku dari pemuda manis dihadapanku. Kami sudah berkenalan sekitar satu jam dan kami memutuskan ke coffe bar untuk berbincang lebih lanjut.

"Kurasa ini perkenalan yang aneh, Baek." Katanya.

"Ya, aku juga merasa seperti itu. Tapi jika aku tak berkenalan denganmu itu lebih terasa aneh karena aku akan penasaran dengan bocah aneh yang selalu duduk ditempat yang sama ketika aku didalam kereta." Jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau ada orang yang memperhatikanku. Dan aku seharusnya berterimakasih padamu karena mau memulai semua ini. kurasa ini tidak buruk." Katanya padaku.

"Jadi, kau ternyata bukan mahasiswa yah. Aku mengira kau masih kuliah, Soo."

"Ya, ya… Aku tahu aku masih terlihat begitu muda, tapi beginilah kenyataannya, aku cuma seorang pemusik abal-abal yang tidak punya karir bagus." Kata Kyungsoo terdengar menyedihkan.

"Bukan tak punya, Soo. Tapi kurasa belum. Mungkin saja satu saat kau bisa menjadi musisi besar, siapa yang tahu kan?" Aku menghiburnya.

"Tapi entah kenapa saat ini aku tidak tertarik dengan karir bermusikku, Baek." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang tak kuduga, bagaimana bisa dia mengabaikan karirnya semudah itu?

"Apa? Haha, jika kau tak tertarik dengan karir musikmu lalu apa hal lain yang sekarang membuatmu tertarik?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

"Kau." Jawabnya, singkat dan begitu menggoda.

"Hei, apa kau punya dua kepribadian? Kau terlihat tenang dan dingin tadinya, tapi sekarang…"

"Kau hanya belum mengenalku saja Baek, tak kusangka akan bertemu orang sepertimu. Kau tahu, aku adalah orang yang tak sabaran, jadi bisakah sekarang kau menjelaskan tentang dirimu dan semua yang kau mau dariku?" Kyungsoo mentapku lagi, lebih lekat dan kurasa penuh ketertarikan padaku. Secepat inikah aku akan mendapatkan lelaki manis ini?

"Oh kukira kau sudah mengerti tentangku, kurasa kita ini sama, Kyung… Apa harus aku jelaskan lagi? Tentu saja aku ingin mengenalmu, itu saja." Jawabku, seadanya.

"Kau Bottom?" Tanya nya tiba-tiba.

"Terakhir bersama mantanku yang bangsat itu, aku memang bottom. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya itu? Apa kau ingin jadi Top ku?" Tanyaku.

"Hahaha… Sungguh? Ah sudah kuduga kau Bottom, tapi tak Apa aku menyukaimu. Dan kau tahu, aku juga bottom. Sayangnya aku juga tak Ada pikiran untuk menjadi Top mu. Aku lebih tertarik jika kau yang dominan, Baek. Bagaimana?"

"Cih, top ataupun bottom akupun siap. Asalkan itu dengan kau, Kyung. Wanna try make love with me?" Aku menggodanya.

"Yeah, why not. Lets make love, babe…" Jawabnya, tegas.

"Hmm… Sebegini cepatnya kah?" Tanyaku.

"Baek, kau jangan mengira ini semua mudah ya. Aku memang suka dengan orang yang berani sepertimu, dan kau harus ingat ini semua tidak ada unsur cinta didalamnya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Yak, ternyata tebakanku salah. Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang mudah memberikan sesuatu bernamakan cinta, tapi tidak dipungkiri bahwa dia memang sedikit liar bagiku. Dan mungkin saja sebenarnya dia memang benar-benar liar, kurasa aku harus membuktikannya sendiri.

"Jadi kapan terakhir kali kau memiliki kekasih?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Em… Aku tak ingat, Baek. Sudah sangat lama sepertinya, dan setelah itu aku tak suka dengan suatu hubungan yang terikat lagi. Itu sungguh membosankan." Jawabnya.

"Kau tak suka hubungan yang terikat atau memang kau trauma dengan kekasihmu yang dulu?" Aku masih terus bertanya padanya.

"Hello, _jerk_! Apakah ini sebuah wawancara? Kalau begitu aku akan pulang." Katanya, terdengar kesal dan mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei, Soo! Tunggu!" aku mencoba menahannya.

"Apalagi? Aku lumayan bosan dengan pertanyaanmu itu." katanya.

"Jadi kau marah, huh?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut pulang denganmu." Kataku sambil berdiri menyusul Kyungsoo yang kini membalasku dengan seringainya yang sulit kuartikan.

CHUP… CHUPP…

"Eeemmm… Baek…" Kyungsoo mengerang pelan ketika aku mengecup lembut lehernya, sebegitu sensitifnya kah leher Kyungsoo?

"Baek…" Dia tiba-tiba memanggilku.

"Kenapa, Soo?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya dalam.

"Aku tak suka bermain lembut, Baek." Katanya sambil memasang tampang mesum diatas pangkuanku.

"Jadi…" Aku menjeda perkataanku.

"Jadi, ya… Kau seharusnya mengerti apa mau ku." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Yeah, tentu saja sayang. Kau siap, huh?" kemudian aku kembali menciumi leher putih Kyungsoo, aroma parfum maskulin masih tercium disana, dan yang harus dia dia ketahui sekarang adalah, aku sangat menyukai nya. Sesekali aku melihat kewajahnya, mata terpejam, bibir bawah yang digigit, desahan yang ditahan, itu merupakan pertunjukan terbaik yang diaberikan padaku walaupun aku tahu ini belum sampai pertunjukan utamanya, tapi kurasa ini menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku, menghentikan pergumulan panas kami yang sudah berhasil membuatku terangsang. Ia kemudian membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya padaku, membuang kemeja kesembarang tempat, dan kemudian tangannya membuka gesper dan semua pakaian yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dan kini, dia telanjang didepanku. Aku tersenyum, kemudian menarik tangannya kedekatku, lalu kini Kyungsoo berada tepat ditengah selangkanganku. Tangannya liar meraba daerah itu, sesekali mengecup juniorku dari luar, membuatku sangat-sangat terangsang. Tapi dia seperti mengerti apa keinginanku, dan kini mulai membuka celanaku dengan tergesa. Aku membelai rambutnya yang terasa begitu lembut, memberi signal untuk tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Dan setelah ia berhasil membuka celanaku, digenggamnya juniorku yang sudah sangat tegang. Lagi, dia memberiku senyumannya.

"Kulum, sayang…" Titahku padanya.

"Sudah tidak sabar ya?" Ia menggodaku sambil mengocok pelan juniorku.

"Slurp.. Slurp…" Kyungsoo menjilati juniorku sambil terus menatapku. Sungguh aku suka caranya memperlakukanku.

"Kau ingin terus menggodaku, huh?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Ya, sayang… Aku sangat suka menggodamu." Jawabnya, baru setelah itu ia memasukkan juniorku kemulut hangatnya.

"Emmmpphh… Emmpph…" Ia bersuara, dan itu benar-benar seksi bagiku.

"Sshh… Kau pintar, Kyungie… Shh… Aaaahh…" Aku tak kuasa menahan nikmat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Kulumannya benar-benar milik seorang pro, membuatku benar-benar menyukai aktivitas ini.

"Slurp.. Sluurpp… Kau suka sayang? Huh?"

"Aku berbohong jika aku bilang kalau aku tak menyukai ini, Kyungie… Ssshh… aaahh.." aku mendesah lagi ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melakukan deep throat untukku. Shit! Juniorku mengenai tenggorokannya dan itu terasa sangat nikmat meski aku melihat Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi memang itulah cara menyenangkan pasangan. Dan ini terasa begitu nikmat bagiku.

Aku menjambak rambut Kyungsoo, membuat juniorku terlepas dari kulumannya. Aku menegadahkan kepalanya, melihatnya menatapku dengan tatapan sayu yang telah diselimuti oleh berahi yang membuncah. Kemudian aku menariknya, membantingka ketempat tidur miliknya. Membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja kerjaku, menatap matanya lebih dalam dan memberinya peringatan bahwa aku adalah dominant yang pantas untuknya. Ia memainkan juniornya sendiri, menaik turunkan tangannya, memberi rangsangan dibagian itu dengan tetap melihat kearahku. Aku tahu dia sudah sangat terangsang.

"Kau ingin langsung, atau bagaimana sayang?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Terserah kau sayang, aku sudah tidak sabar." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Akupun melihat sekeliling, mencari apakah ada lube disini. Mataku terhenti ketika melihat benda yang kucari itu. kemudian aku mengambilnya, membuka tutupnya, dan melumuri tanganku dengan lube itu. Kyungsoo mengerti, ia membuka pahanya lebar-lebar menampilkan hole miliknya yang begitu menggoda. Setelah aku melumasi hole nya dengan lube, kini aku mulai mengarahkan juniorku, menekannya perlahan, kulihat Kyungsoo meringis menahan sakit namun ia enggan berkata apapun malah sibuk mengocok junior miliknya sendiri, akupun tersenyum padanya.

"Tahan sayang, kau menginginkannya bukan." Kataku pada Kyungsoo.

"Ssshh, maka dari itu cepatlah. Sshh aku sangat ingin." Jawabnya sambil terus mengocok juniornya.

Lalu aku hentakkan pinggulku, membuat juniorku masuk sempurna kedalam hole Kyungsoo. Ia mengerang, menghentikan kocokan dijuniornya dan kemudian memegang tanganku.

"Ahhh sshh,.. Bergeraklah sayang… Shh.." Katanya

Akupun mulai memompanya, memberinya hentakan lembut yang kuselingi dengan hentakan kasar.

"Emm… Ahh.. Baek…. Ashhhh.. Sayang… More… Shh.." Ia mendesah lagi, lagi dan lagi. Aku sangat menyukai ini, kenikmatan yang kudapatkan sekaligus pemandangan indah dari bottom yang juga menyukai apa yang kuberikan padanya.

"Ahhh.. Baek,.. Shh… Fuck me hard baby! Sshh… aahh.. jangan menggodaku terus. More… more…!" Ia memohon frustasi.

Sayangnya aku tak langsung memberi apa yang dia mau. Aku masih saja memompanya dengan kecepatan sedang, kadang menghentaknya kasar, menyentuh sweet spotnya dalam agar dia memohon lebih gila lagi.

"Fuck you, Baek! Nnggg… aaahh… More… More.. Please baby, faster… Harderr.. Oohh.. Deeper, babe! Please.. sshh oohh.." Ia memohon lagi.

"Ne, baby… As you wish…" Jawabku, dan kini aku mulai menghentakkan pinggulku dengan tempo lebih cepat, lebih dalam, dan lebih kasar seperti yang ia mau.

"Ngghh… Yeahh… Like that, baby. Ohh… more… shh.. ngg… Baek… Ahh… Ahh.." erangan itu, teriakan itu, alunan paling indah yang pernah kutemui. Selama ini aku yang selalu melakukan itu, mengerang, berteriak, memohon. Tapi kali ini aku menatap seseorang yang mau melakukan itu untukku.

Do Kyungsoo, aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Janjiku didalam hati.

"Kau suka sayang?" Tanyaku sambil terus menghentaknya berkali-kali.

"Ngghh.. Emmm.." Ia hanya mendesah sambil menutup matanya, menikmati perlakuanku.

Kemudian aku berhenti, membuatnya membuka mata dan siap memberikan protes. Tapi sebelum itu aku mulai membalikkan tubuhnya, menarik pinggulnya untuk menungging dekat juniorku. Kembali, aku mengarahkan juniorku keholenya.

"Ahhh… Baek, pelan!" Katanya.

"Kenapa sayang? Kau tak suka bermain lembut kan?" Aku menggodanya sambil memulai bergerak mencari kenikmatan itu.

Lambat, sedang, cepat. Sedang, lambat, kembali cepat.

"Nghh,.. Baek…. Shhh… Sayang… Ohh, aku tak tahan. Shh… Ohh… disana sayang. Ngghh, lagi! Ohh… fuck! Nikmat.. ngghhh…" Desahnya ketika aku berkali-kali menyentuh sweet spotnya.

"Ohh yeaahh.. Baek…. Ahh,.. lagi, lebih… ahh… faster baby! Faster… ohh, yeah, yeahh,,. I wanna cum.. nggh, aku tak tahan, Baek." Ia begitu frustasi, ingin mengeluarkan spermanya segera.

Aku mulai meraih juniornya yang bergerak-gerak indah dibawah sana. Mengocoknya cepat seirama dengan hentakanku. Dan sepuluh detik kemudian, Kyungsoo mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Fuck! Yeah… Baek… Ahh.. Like that! Aahh, I cum.. Ahh…" Erangnya, keras.

Ia menyemprotkan cairan itu, membasahi ranjang kami berdua. Ya, kusebut saja begitu. Ini ranjang kami berdua, dan aku ingin menjadikan tempat ini menjadi bukan wilayah semalam saja. Aku ingin terus menikmati suasana seperti ini, di tempat ini, dengan seseorang yang kini membuatku menggila.

"Nikmat, huh? Lalu bagaimana denganku Sayang?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Mmm,.. Tadi nikmat Baek, kali ini aku yang akan bergerak." Jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum, entah kenapa bersamanya aku lebih sering menampakkan senyuman. Seakan sebuah senyum itu adalah material penting dalam sex. Selanjutnya aku terlentang menatap langit-langit apartemen Kyungsoo lalu pemandangan lagit-langit itu digantikan dengan wajah merah Kyungsoo. sisa-sisa peluh masih terlihat disana, sama sekali tidak mengganggu, malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin seksi.

"Aaa… Aahhh…" Ia mengerang ketika juniorku masuk kedalam hole nya.

"Shh.. Lakukan yang terbaik sayang." Kataku.

"Yeah, as your wish, baby… Uhh,.. Ngg…" Ia bergerak, membuat juniorku keluar masuk holenya. Sangat nikmat bagiku, ditambah lagi dengan tangannya yang membelai perut dan dada bidangku.

"Ahh… Baek… Ini lebih nikmat… Shh,.. Ohh… Ohh.. Fuck yeah.. Mmmm… Baek… Oohh.." Lagi, desahan itu, masuk ketelingaku, merangsang seluruh tubuhku.

"Kyungie… Ohhh… Ohh…" Desahku ketika merasakan holenya mulai menyempit, memberiku sensasi yang luar biasa.

"Baek… Baekhyun… Aku hampir lagi… Ngggh… Ini sungguh nikmat.. Ahhh… Ahh.. Ahh.. Baek.. Ahh… Sayang.. Ahhh…"

Akupun membuatnya berhenti, membanting tubuhnya kebawahku sehingga kini ia kembali berada dibawah kendaliku. Selanjutnya aku membuka kakinya dengan terburu, memasukkan kembali juniorku kedalam holenya. Menghentakkannya kasar, cepat dan dalam. Aku tahu kali ini aku sudah tidak tahan dengannya, ingin mencari kenikmatanku sendiri, tapi Kyungsoo malah menatapku lemah. Memberiku kode yang tak dapat kuartikan. Tapi kurasa aku harus menuntaskan ini terlebih dahulu. Dan lagi, lagi dan lagi. Aku memompanya dengan cepat.

"Shhh… Kyungie.. Ahh.." Aku mendesah.

"Ohhh Baek… Mmmm… Oh fuck… Lagi… Ahhh lebih cepat, lebih.. Ahhh.. Ahh.. ahh.." Desah Kyungsoo.

"I wanna cum baby…" Bisikku ditelinganya.

"Keluarkan didalam sayang… Uhh… Ini nikmat, ahh.. More.. Ahh… more baby… Ohhh…"

Aku tahu sebentar lagi akan meledak, kupercepat lagi hentakanku dihole Kyungsoo. wajah merah itu, keringat yang mengucur deras seperti berahi kami berdua, dan erangan yang saling bersahutan adalah keindahan dimalam ini. dan kuharap akan terjadi dimalam-malam berikutnya.

"Ahh… Baek…. Ahh… Aku juga akan… Ohh.. Baek.. Mmm… Fuck me like that! Like that baby!... Ohh,.." Ia mengerang lagi, lebih keras, erotis.

"Bersama, sayang… Ooohh.."

"Baekhyun…. Ahh…" Erangnya…

"Kyung…. Ahhh.." Aku seperti membalas erangannya, kemudian menghadiahkannya sperma didalam hole nya. aku lemas, dan merebahkan diri disampingnya.

Ia menoleh, memandangku lekat.

"Kau hebat, Baek… Kenapa tidak sedari dulu jadi top?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jika dari dulu aku sudah bertemu denganmu, aku akan selalu jadi top, sayang." Jawabku sambil membelai rambut Kyungsoo yang agak basah.

Ia tersenyum, kemudian memegang tangan yang membelai rambutnya.

"Kenapa, huh?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Apa kau mau menyimpan nomor teleponku? Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau membutuhkanku." Katanya.

"Dan kau tahu sayang, aku akan terus membutuhkanmu setiap hari. Aku akan mengirim pesan dan meneleponmu tiap hari." Jawabku.

"Tapi aku tidak menginginkan sebuah status, Baek. Aku takut kau terluka." Ia muram.

"lukai aku jika itu bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Aku akan menunggumu menginginkanku sebagai kekasih." Kataku padanya, dilanjut dengan kecupan singkat dikeningnya.

Ia tersenyum, aku membalasnya. Sampai pada akhirnya bibir kami saling bersentuhan, mengecup, mengisap, menjilat satu sama lain. Dan malam ini menjadi malam panjang yang indah. Perkenalan aneh, pendekatan aneh dan dilanjut dengan perjalanan cinta yang aneh pula. Aku tak peduli dengan itu, yang aku tahu hanya menyukainya, menggilainya, mencintainya. Ya, hanya itu yang penting bagiku.

END or NEXT?

 **[[Huaaaa… Apa ini? Gua mesum amat ngetik beginian. Aaaa…. Maapkan aku semuanya, apa hot? Kurang hot? Tambahin saus sambal. Masih belajar guys, mari review… Terimakasih Sudah baca…]]**


End file.
